Dispensable
by Mikitsukami
Summary: A little drabble I did when I was depressed


*Dispensable* -a drabble I'm experimenting with. Hope you enjoy,

A drabble I've had in my head for a while- hope you enjoy

"Sigh….I guess this means I'm single again." Kagome mumbled to herself. Plopping down on her steps of her apartment building, she really didn't want to go back inside her apartment right now.

When she had caught the bastard, in bed with her sister of all people, well let's just say all hell broke loose. After thoroughly beating the hanyou into a plup she had come back to her apartment and tore the place apart removing any trace of him, clothes, CDs, movies, everything he had brought with him in preparation of officially moving in together.

Suddenly her cellphone rang jolting, Kagome out of her black spiraling thoughts. Seeing the name of the caller flash across her screen, she immediately picked it up, "Hey Maru."

"Kagome, what happened? Inuyasha just walked in, looking like hell, yelling about how we're being 'unreasonable, difficult, and stupid."

Pissed off Kagome decided to explain exactly what happened, "I;m sure you know, Inuyasha and I finally decided to move in together, and not for any lack of trying on my part of course. Inuyasha wanted to keep to the whole 'separate apartment thing' but I insisted. Finally he said yes and yesterday we finally finished getting all his stuff delivered here or put in storage.

I went to his apartment to surprise him, by cleaning up his old apartment so he wouldn't have problems with his landlord when he finally leaves. I have my own key, and since he wasn't suppose to be home I let myself, imagine my surprise, when I see all the furniture we had just finished putting into storage, back in the apartment. I was confused, 'how on earth did this get back here.' However I was soon distracted when I heard noises coming from the bedroom, thinking it was Inuyasha, I walked towards the bedroom and opened the door.

And what should I find but Inu-fucking-yasha literally fucking my sister. I instantly understood how all the furniture got back in there. Inuyasha had never intended to give up his apartment, because then he wouldn't have somewhere to go fucking off other girls behind my back."

At this point in my story Sesshomaru was growling angrily over the phone, I decided to cut my story short, skipping the part where Kikyo smirked at me and taunted me while Inuyasha just looked on guiltily.

"Long story short, Inuyasha cheated on me and I beat the crap out of him."

Sesshomaru swore under his breath than said, "I'll be over, as soon as I finish beat a certain hanyou."

Kagome panic, "Oh but Sessho-" He immediately hung up.

Not even ten minutes later, Sesshomaru was sitting beside me on the steps, an arm was wrapped around my shoulder while his other gently rubbed circles on my hand.

Kagome, after her initial anger wore off, was feeling utterly defeated. She felt absolutely exhausted and laid her head onto Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Hey Maru?"

Sesshomaru gave a quiet "Hn." to show he was listening.

"Why am I so dispensable?"

Sesshomaru stilled for a moment then lifted his hand to her chin and turned her face to his. "Kagome, never say that again, no one is dispensable, you especially."

Kagome sighed, "Then why the heck has every guy, every single guy I've ever dated either cheated on me, dumped me, or were so completely annoying I couldn't handle them as a boyfriend."

"Maybe, you just haven't had found the right guy yet." he replied.

"Oh yeah?" Kagome scoffed, "Then who do you suggest?"

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment then said, "Me."

Kagome froze, then began stuttering, "W-w-w-hat!?"

"You heard me Kagome, be mine. I promise to never hurt you and protect you always."

"Sesshomaru, I know you would never hurt me but…" She didn't have a chance to finish, because at that moment Sesshomaru kissed her with all the pent up passion within his heart.

Drawing away from her mouth, Sesshomaru began trailing kisses along her jaw and down her neck. All the while whispering, "Come now little onna, let me show you what real love is like. Let me show you my love what I consider your worth."

Kagome, somewhat dazed from his ministrations, simply nodded.

Years later Kagome and Sesshomaru were married and had many, many, many kid.

Owari.


End file.
